How Old are You?
by Kristina Rose
Summary: A Host by Stephenie Meyer fan fiction. While on a raid Wanderer and Melanie get some rare alone time, while Ian and Jared are out, that gives Mel the opportune chance to ask Wanda a question that she's dying to know the answer to; How old are you, really?
1. Chapter 1: Real Age

"**So** what's new, Wanda?" Mel asked me. We were enjoying a few minutes of rare alone time together. I shook my head and glanced around the hotel room. I was wondering where Ian and Jared had gone, they were supposed to have been back after five minutes, but it had been twenty now and I was beginning to get worried.

"Wanda, they know how to take care of themselves. They will be fine," Mel told me firmly. She wanted desperately for this to be true. I sighed and turned all of my attention to Mel. We barely got any time alone together so I decided I should use it wisely.

"You're right," I said. "So anything new with you, Mel?"

"No. Not really, but there has been something I've been wondering for a few months…," Mel replied trailing off at the end. I was curios as to what she wanted to know. I had told her all of my secrets when we had "shared" a body.

"Mel?" I prompted.

"Well remember when you said that your body was almost eighteen? Were you lying? Because that body sure doesn't look eighteen." I blushed and dropped my eyes to the floor. I smiled to myself, of course Melanie would know that I lied about my host body's age. "You did! Why?"

I looked at Mel hoping that she would realize the answer for herself. No luck, though, she looked confused. "Well….after what you went though with Jared because you were seventeen I figured I would take your experience and learn from it," I mumbled still blushing. I wished that I didn't blush this much. I had _never_ blushed when I was in Mel's body. But I wasn't in her body; I was in Pet's and she had more visible emotions than Mel had.

"Ohhh, got ya," Mel said knowingly. I smiled at her and she burst out laughing. I stared at her wondering what was so funny. "I'm sorry, Wanderer, it's just funny that you lied about your age to Ian for _that_," Mel choked out through laughter.

"What do you mean?" I demanded her.

"I mean you lied to Ian so you guys could be together even though you're underage," she responded once she had stopped laughing. I blushed deep red, this only caused her to burst out laughing again.

"It really isn't all that funny. And I'm not underage! I'm thousands of years old!"

"Your mind may be, but your body isn't," she said. She had stopped laughing again, but she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

Oh no!

"You aren't going to tell him are you?" I asked her loudly. All she gave me for an answer was a satisfied smirk.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

**I **glared at her. She _couldn't _tell Ian. She smiled pleasantly at me. I had a sudden, strong urge to stick my tongue out at her, but I suppressed it. It would probably only prove to her that I was immature in human years. I was about to repeat my question, even though I knew she wouldn't answer, when the door opened.

"Hey girls," Ian called as he walked into the room. He was smiling happily until he looked at the expression on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. I stood up and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I deepened the kiss and put my arms around his neck. Mel cleared her throat, loudly. I pulled away reluctantly. "What, Mel?" I snapped.

"Well I just had a fun idea for a game we could all play together. Truth or dare," she said innocently. She was evil. Jared shrugged and nodded and Ian said yes. Mel looked at me with an angelic look on her face. Pure evil.

"Fine."

"Great, this will be fun!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe for you," I said under my breath. Mel instructed us to sit on our respective beds and announced that she would start the game. She was a smart I had to admit. She wouldn't betray my trust by actually telling Ian my real age herself she would make me do it. Well I had a plan. I knew enough about truth and dare to know that I could pick dare instead and not give her the opportunity to ask me the question I dreaded.

"Okay, Ian, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he said firmly.

"Okay, I dare you to jump up and down," she said. I rolled my eyes she was she stalling. I bet her plan was to make us all say and do stupid, pointless things until she finally got around to asking the question. Ian laughed and got up and jumped.

"Wow, that was a stupid dare, Melanie," he told her she just smiled and shrugged. "Okay, my turn. Wanda truth or dare?" I didn't want to say dare now because Ian and Jared would get suspicious if I only said dare so I picked truth.

"Okay, hmmm. Oh I know! Why were you so mad at Melanie when we came in?" Ian asked. My eyes widened and I gasped. I could hear Mel chuckling so I turned and glared at her. I guess Mel didn't have to ask me herself. Thanks a lot Ian!


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

"**U**mm well," I mumbled trying to think of a lie that would sound convincing. Unsurprisingly, I couldn't think of one. "She just figured out something that I lied about before and she was making fun of me." There that was the truth, but I didn't actually tell him the lie.

Jared looked surprised and glanced at Mel hoping she would tell him what my lie was. She smiled and shook her head he frowned and looked at me. I blushed under his scrutiny and that just caused him to stare more. Ian was just as surprised, but he on the other hand looked slightly hurt. I felt bad about lying to him now and I was angry with Mel for bringing this up. Although, I knew that I brought it on myself.

"Umm well, Mel, truth or dare?" I asked trying to bring the subject off of me.

"Truth."

I smiled at an idea that had just occurred to me. I knew that I was probably going to have to tell my lie tonight, but I would be sure to make my reasons clear and Mel was going to help me. "Okay, Mel, why did I think that I had to tell that lie?" I asked. She blushed which was incredibly unusual for her and Jared looked shocked.

Mel mouthed, _Thanks a lot!_, and I laughed. "Well Wanda learned from my past experiences that certain things can cause obstacles in relationships," she said. Well I guess she could tell half truths as well. "Okay, truth and dare over." Yes, I was saved, at least for now.

"Yeah, we have to go get something out of the car anyways," Jared said giving Ian a strange look. Mel and I were slightly confused that they would have left something in the car. They had both dropped a couple of bags at the front door when they came in. What else had they brought? We agreed though and they got up and left.

"That didn't go as I planned, Wanda."

"No, it I guess it didn't," I said a bit sharply.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I promise I won't tell anyone that you lied about your age Wanda. I mean so what if your seventeen not eighteen, it doesn't really matter," she said. She laid down and turned on the TV flipping through the channels for a few moments.

"You really mean that, right?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Of course, I do. I wouldn't break your trust Wanda," she said. She sounded sincere so I nodded and laid down as well. We were only alone for another minute before Ian and Jared burst in. Jared looked amused and Ian looked a mix of upset and amused. Almost as if he couldn't decide which he should be.

"What's going on?" Mel asked sensing that something was going on.

"Busted. We were listening at the door," Jared said throwing a mischievous smile my way. Oh no. Mel and I exchanged a look. We both felt pretty stupid for falling into their trap so easily and looking at Ian's face I knew that I had some explaining to do. This was so unfair humans lied all the time and never get caught, I tell one lie and I get caught. How unfair.


End file.
